


Crying Lightning

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучший шпион — тот, который не знает, что он шпион.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на АУ-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры", на День тайми-вайми - Путешествия во времени для команды Kirisaki Daiichi Team.

_Your past times  
Consisted of the strange  
And twisted and deranged  
And I love that little game you had called  
Crying Lightning ___

— Это прямое нарушение всех инструкций. Что ты, мать твою, задумала?

— О, да брось, ему нужно мозг выскоблить ржавой ложкой, чтобы он поверил в чудо. Не мешай мне развлекаться. Я же тебе, — она хлопнула жвачкой и тряхнула волосами, — то есть, **вам** не мешаю никогда.

***

Имаёши вышел в вечернюю прохладу, ощущая себя отчётливо нездоровым. Странное дело — ведь почти не пил, но фокус сузился до тоннеля впереди, и без того ограниченное стёклами очков зрение казалось бесполезным. Его пошатывало, и людей рядом не было, как назло. Клуб был хороший, но непопулярный, а время — позднее.

Именно уповая на время, Имаёши побрёл к дороге, намереваясь вызвать такси, уже оказавшись на другой стороне — неоновая вывеска гудела преотвратно.

Кто-то резко схватил его за запястье и дёрнул на себя, сильные руки сгребли рубашку на груди. Перед ним стояла девица на голову выше него самого — ещё и каблуки зачем-то надела — с лиловой чёлкой, закрывающей глаза. Длинные волосы были завязаны в два высоких хвоста по бокам. Ей, кажется, совсем не было холодно, несмотря на короткую юбку и открытые руки. Имаёши, окинув её взглядом, но никаких соответствий в памяти не нашёл — уж эту глумливую улыбку он бы запомнил.

— Извините? — начал он и аккуратно сжал чужие запястья, намереваясь отцепить пальцы, украшенные яркими пластмассовыми кольцами, от своей рубашки.

Незнакомка улыбнулась совсем уж похабно, _склонилась_ и неожиданно уверенно поцеловала его, сразу раздвигая языком губы.

Имаёши задохнулся — то ли от возмущения, то ли от ощущений — и рефлекторно закрыл глаза. Поцелуй отдавал мятой.

Мимо с чудовищной скоростью пронеслась машина.

Даже сквозь закрытые веки всполох света всё равно едва не ослепил. Руки исчезли. Губы тоже.

Имаёши открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в полном одиночестве на пустой улице.

***

В следующий раз он встретил её — или она встретила его — в тёмном проулке Сибуи. Все попытки сбросить хвост оказались бесплодны, и оставалось только петлять между мусорных баков на задворках ночных клубов и прятаться в тени. Это не могло продолжаться долго, конечно же.

Было бы ложью сказать, что Имаёши почувствовал запах мяты, или что пальцы, впившиеся в его плечо и тянущие в тень, показались ему знакомыми. Ничего подобного.

Его просто дёрнуло в сторону, и в следующий момент прохладная ладонь уже зажимала рот, а тяжёлое тело вдавливало его в кирпичную кладку.

— Тш-ш-ш, — улыбнулась та самая незнакомка ему едва ли не в висок.

Мимо громко протопали, донеслась удаляющаяся ругань. Поверх обтянутого тонкой тканью блузки — ему показалось, или два года назад она была одета так же? — плеча он заметил безразлично скользнувший по ним взгляд одного из своих преследователей. Он словно вовсе не увидел их. Когда всё стихло, ладонь соскользнула вниз, оттягивая нижнюю губу. Имаёши замер, а девушка чуть отстранилась, разглядывая его лицо, потом боднула лбом.

Имаёши поднял руки, видя, что она не уходит, прочесал чёлку пальцами, убирая волосы с глаз.

У неё не было ни белков, ни зрачков. Только лиловое молоко, ровная матовая поверхность, не поймёшь даже, куда смотрит. Она улыбнулась шире и склонилась в поцелуй, едва касаясь его губ.

Стоило ему потянуться навстречу, за её спиной вспыхнул яркий свет и раздался окрик:

— Хара, твою мать! Живо назад!

— Да не кричи ты так, капитан! — досадливо рявкнула она в ответ.

Коротко поцеловала Имаёши в нос, отвернулась и прыгнула в свет — он и руку не успел протянуть, только увидеть вдалеке тонкий силуэт, узкую тень, даже на вид раздражённую.

Имаёши вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони и хмыкнул, запоминая: «Хара, значит. Что ты такое, Хара?»

***

В третий раз появление Хары ознаменовалось хрустом ломающихся костей. Имаёши знал этот звук, но этап любви к нему давно прошёл. Трудно любить часть своей работы. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть её, одетую всё в те же юбку и блузку, выдувающую пузырь жвачки, стоящую над подвывающим человеком в чёрном.

Имаёши брезгливо ткнул его носком ботинка в колено, и тот заорал пуще прежнего.

Хара придирчиво разглядывала следы на бите. Вероятно. Куда она смотрит — и без чёлки было бы не понять.

Признав повреждения приемлемыми, очевидно, Хара перешагнула через незадачливого наёмника и смахнула несуществующую пылинку с плеча Имаёши, медово проговаривая:

— Осторожнее. Ты как будто ничему не учишься.

Но он учился. За пять лет с их первой встречи он научился убивать, шантажировать, пытать и добывать. Внутренний шпионаж позволяет обзавестись рядом навыков, которые обыватели сочли бы по меньшей мере малопригодными в жизни.

Имаёши же за их счёт выживал.

Скулёж снизу звучал, как песня.

Имаёши отклонился вбок и подтвердил подозрения: наёмник всё равно пытался смотреть под юбку Хары, которая стояла, чуть расставив ноги, не обращая на него никакого внимания.

Имаёши положил ладонь на её поясницу, затем скользнул ниже и подтянул к себе, заставляя сделать шаг и закрывая обзор юбкой. Хара улыбалась так широко, что это немного пугало.

— Я искал тебя, — задумчиво проговорил Имаёши, поглаживая её пальцы на рукояти биты. — Тебя не существует. Ни в одной доступной мне базе. Нигде. Никаких упоминаний даже в жёлтой прессе. Кто ты?

Хара ловко перехватила биту, безошибочно считывая намерение её забрать, и покачала головой, не отвечая.

— И ты не меняешься.

— Ты тоже, — рассмеялась Хара, легко кладя ладонь на его грудь и отталкивая. — Ты тоже не меняешься, Имаёши.

Она исчезла так же, как всегда, просто растворилась во вспышке света, яркая и невозможная, как шаровая молния.

***

Имаёши сидел напротив нервного, дёрганого паренька.

Он не возился с такими мелкими сошками, давно нет, слишком много лет прошло. За него теперь это делали другие люди.

Но вопрос был исключительный.

Имаёши смотрел на свою, но чужую фотографию, на которой сидел он (но он не мог!), одетый в кимоно. Фотография была старой и выцветшей, но разрез глаз, волосы, падающие на лицо, улыбка — всё считывалось безошибочно.

Рядом лежал листок с экспертизой: снимок был старым, очень старым и подлинным.

Имаёши смутно понимал, что это могло значить, но что делать — не представлял. В принципе, было глупо нести сюда оригинал. Впрочем, копия не произвела бы эффекта. И на других тоже не произведёт. Но устраивать шум посреди людного места — не с его работой можно было позволить себе такую роскошь.

Принесли кофе.

Имаёши смотрел на снимок, но поднял взгляд — ему показалось, что их официантка была ниже, когда принимала заказ — и увидел Хару. Ловким движением она опрокинула кофе на его собеседника, защебетала тут же, склоняясь к запаниковавшему пареньку, резво промокая его брюки салфетками и извиняясь.

Имаёши встал из-за стола и вышел на улицу: нежелание светиться перевесило желание знать, как она решит возникшую проблему. Раз она здесь, значит, сам бы он не справился всё равно.

Через два квартала Имаёши нагнал стук каблуков.

Хара на ходу бросила фартук официантки в мусорный бак и расправила складки на знакомой уже короткой юбке. Какое-то время они шли молча, лавировали в толпе людей на переходах, но не теряли друг друга всё равно. Это казалось естественным.

Когда толпа рассеялась, Хара вздохнула и поправила хвосты, открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Имаёши оборвал её, перехватил руку и перебил:

— Останься.

— Что?

— Останься. Без тебя это всё, — он неопределённо махнул на Токио, — совсем ничего не стоит, — Хара странно скривилась в ответ, но он продолжил. — Всегда была только ты.

Она не ответила, лишь мягко вывернулась из его хватки. Вспышка ослепила на мгновение, и Имаёши остался один.

Всегда была только Хара, но по иронии её же и не было никогда.

***

Выйдя из портала на корабле, Хара свалилась прямо под ноги Ханамии уже хохоча, перевернулась на спину и продолжила заливаться.

Ханамия смотрел на неё скептически, почти брезгливо, а потом перешагнул через бёдра, стараясь не наступить на сбившуюся юбку, но она ухватила его за брючину и никак не могла перестать смеяться.

— Да в чём дело? — раздражённо вопросил Ханамия, глядя на неё сверху вниз.

— Он влюблён в меня, капитан, он влюблён! Мы сможем шантажировать его этим до конца его дней и даже немного дольше!

Ханамия позеленел и сбросил её ладонь со своей ноги, уходя к себе.

— В мой кабинет. Живо.

Хара полежала ещё немного, мечтательно пялясь в потолок портальной комнаты и хихикая, но затем всё же поднялась на ноги и отправилась на ковёр.

Ханамия сидел за неприлично огромным столом, но не выглядел при этом неуместно. Он всегда и везде казался в своей тарелке, что уж там. Хара положила снимок перед ним, упала в кресло и забросила длинные ноги на лакированную поверхность.

Ханамия уставился на узкие лодыжки больше по инерции, чем с интересом, а вот фотография его внимание действительно привлекла.

— Это всё равно недостаточно веский повод, — выплюнул он, — мне тебя весь день выдёргивать из его временной линии?

— Да брось, я и завтра смогу туда наведаться. Хоть переоденусь, знаешь. А то по его мнению я уже почти семь лет в одном и том же, жутко не модно!..

— ...не прикидывайся, что тебе не плевать. Твой вид говорит об обратном лучше, чем что бы то ни было.

— Если ты намекаешь на злоупотребление способностями метаморфа, то это расизм. И правда. Ты закончил?

— Нет! Ты, чёрт возьми, грубейшим образом нарушаешь инструкции...

— ...и ты говорил мне об этом два часа назад. И до этого. И с утра мешаешь мне развлекаться.

— Это не развлечения, Хара, это твоя работа, не более одного вмешательства в качестве агента поддержки. Не более, понимаешь?

Хара молчала, Ханамия молчал тоже. Она надула и хлопнула пузырь жвачки, переложила ноги — Ханамия смотрел только в чёлку, будто мог видеть её глаза. Хара вздохнула и низким, на пару тонов ближе к мужскому, голосом проговорила:

— Если бы **ты** , Ханамия, делал свою работу хорошо, мне не пришлось бы спасать его задницу столько раз, — тот побледнел, но она не закончила здесь. — Почему он не следует твоим установкам, скажи на милость?

Ханамия поэтапно позеленел и ссутулился. Взял снимок в руки и задумчиво вздохнул:

— Ты же знаешь Имаёши. Он даже в своём подсознании упрямее меня.

Они посидели молча пару минут, и Хара сжалилась. Прежним весёлым тоном она проворковала:

— Ну что, мне ещё пара ходок в его временную линию, и можем забирать его домой.

— _Можем_?

— Только не говори, что не хочешь сам запустить процесс восстановления первичной памяти. Как ты помнишь, когда это сделала я, он не обрадовался. Это меня почти обидело, вообще-то!

— А ты в следующий раз попробуй восстановить мировую справедливость и его память в тех же условиях, но с другим полом, — ядовито отозвался Ханамия.

— Да, ты-то наверняка это знаешь, точно, капитан? — Хара улыбалась так сладко, что даже злиться толком не получалось.

Но Ханамия всё-таки смог.

***

В очередной раз Хара пришла не одна. Имаёши задумчиво смотрел на того, на чьём локте она держала руку. «Тот» не менее задумчиво разглядывал его в ответ. Хара улыбалась.

Имаёши вздохнул, снял очки, протёр их тонким платком. Водворил на нос и поинтересовался:

— Ты поэтому не осталась, да?

Хара улыбнулась шире. Человек рядом с ней улыбнулся тоже — похоже, как будто две акулы одного вида показали клыки. Имаёши точно помнил, что зубы у Хары шли не в три ряда, его язык это помнил, но легче не становилось.

Свободной рукой человек щёлкнул пальцами и нараспев произнёс:

— Красная верность.

И Имаёши, не успев удивиться, вспомнил всё.

Вспомнил и рявкнул:

— Это прямое нарушение инструкций, Хара, твою мать!

— Понеслась. Капитан, можно я его ударю?

— Нельзя, — осклабился Ханамия, — потому что он прав. Тебе надо что-то забирать?

Имаёши побарабанил пальцем по собственному виску:

— Нет. Всё на месте.

В яркой вспышке в этот раз они исчезли втроём.

***

На корабле Имаёши оглядывался с видом диковатым, но умиротворённым. Он отправился в начало двадцать первого столетия накануне вечером, но это не отменяло семи лет наблюдения и сбора информации. Он вполне прожил их, пусть эти годы едва ли отняли много времени в его жизни. Он мог себе их позволить, в конце концов.

Ощущение двоения сознания должно было пройти через пару часов, но пока было очень странно чувствовать, что ушёл семь лет назад и знать, что в этой кухне Хара только вчера утром варила кофе, неодетая и с убранными волосами.

— Я смотрю, тебя никак не убедить в бесполезности этих издевательств, — Имаёши выразительно указал на неё ладонью.

— Я каждый раз доказываю их эффективность, — просияла Хара.

Всем им была знакома концепция иронии, но оценить при этом то, что человечество утратило память, как ценят хорошую шутку, получалось едва ли. Таких, как они, было много, и таких кораблей было предостаточно — наученные горьким опытом, новые люди не хранили все яйца в одной корзине, рассеивая полученное знание о собственном прошлом в космосе.

Они знали о себе так чертовски мало.

И работали с тем, что есть.

Работали столетиями, и поневоле становились почти семьёй, склочной семейкой, в которой все друг друга не любят, но готовы отдать друг за друга жизнь.

Имаёши улыбался, разглядывая знакомые помещения, вспоминая, как они латали Ханамию в медотсеке, когда он поймал пулю во Вьетнаме, как они подобрали Хару — тогда она — он — был широкоплечим наёмником на одной из постоянно воюющих планет, и как они учились с Ханамией ещё на Земле. И как расстались после школы, чтобы потом столкнуться в рядах исследователей.

Как Ханамия фыркал на первых лекциях, где им упорно втолковывали: без прошлого нет будущего.

Теперь их будущее стало прошлым.

Всё шло своим чередом: Ханамия вкладывал установки в его голову перед каждым забросом в другое время, Хара прикрывала — или прикрывал, по ситуации, Имаёши был живой пиньятой, только его не нужно было разбивать, чтобы получить приз, всего лишь отдать команду.

Командой были такие же слова из прошлого, как и те, что он собирал. Слова — и щелчок пальцев.

— Ну хватит уже, — Ханамия показал ему язык, совсем как в детстве. — У тебя такое лицо, как будто тебе уже триста с лишним, а не семьдесят.

— В начале двадцать первого века в семьдесят я был бы стариком, так что отстань, — отозвался Имаёши и принял из рук Хары кружку с кофе.

Кружка тоже была старая, а кофе он прихватил из восемнадцатого века.

На стене висела выцветшая фотография в рамке — новый сувенир.

Имаёши наконец попал домой.

***

Следующие две недели пролетели одним моментом. Рано утром в день заброса Ханамия занялся его подсознанием, вкладывая всё — от детских воспоминаний до реакции на щелчок и команду.

— Может, придумаем что-то посложнее этого девиза, капитан? — Хара таскалась за Имаёши, как приклеенная, и даже сейчас сидела рядом с ним, подобрав ноги.

Ханамия фыркнул:

— Это достаточно сложно, уж поверь.

Имаёши сидел уже без очков, прикрыв глаза, его бок грела Хара. Отвлекаться не получалось даже на неё — голова немного болела от избытка вторичных воспоминаний.

Двадцать лет одним махом — для того, чтобы раз за разом испытывать это и не сойти с ума, нужно было быть по меньшей мере уникумом.

Таким Имаёши и был.

Позже Ханамия долго колдовал над псионическими установками, а Хара смотрела на то, как меняется внешность Имаёши — разрез глаз, скулы, эпикантус и линия губ — так что узнать его становится невозможно. Последним в списке шло имя — Имаёши должен был видеть и слышать собственное, но писать и произносить — рабочее.

— Каждый раз смотрю, что ты делаешь, и думаю, что проще было бы отправлять меня, — вздохнула она.

— Нет, не проще, — Ханамия сдул упавшую на глаза чёрную прядь. — Ты можешь менять внешность усилием _собственной_ мысли. У агента такой возможности быть не должно. Любой стресс — угроза срыва операции.

— Я помню, — вздохнула Хара снова, — всё равно жаль. Мне больше всего нравится, когда он отправляется в Японию.

— Мне тоже. Работы, знаешь ли, сразу становится вдвое меньше. Не приходится менять расу.

Что нравится самому Имаёши, никто не спрашивал, да и не смог бы он ответить на этот вопрос.

***

Провожала его только Хара, но это было привычным делом: несмотря на крепкую привязанность и десятилетия работы бок о бок, спустя две недели на одном корабле Ханамия и Имаёши были готовы друг друга убить.

К тому же, Ханамии было бы уже слишком сложно развести вшитые установки, которых Имаёши пока не знал, и привычное знание. Должен был пройти хотя бы день.

Перед отправкой Хара склонилась и поцеловала его, но в этом уже не было ничего волшебного. Никаких шаровых молний.

— До встречи, ковбой, — улыбнулась она.

Имаёши похолодел.

Никто не ненавидел Дикий Запад так как он, никто, потому что только он исхитрился чуть не посадить там печень в прошлый раз.

Но протестовать было поздно, так что он потянулся к переносице, чтобы привычно поправить очки, не нашёл их на месте, сжал пальцы в кулак и пробормотал:

— Ты опять нарушила инструкции. Молодец, Хара.

Под её заливистый смех он шагнул в яркий свет.

Чтобы всё забыть и снова начать сначала.


End file.
